1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed in general to means for swabbing a surface (i.e., skin) that is gripped by a user at one end and has a sponge or absorbent material at the other end. Further, the present invention is directed to such means for swabbing a surface having a source of a fluid (e.g., disinfectant or medicament) in communication with the sponge or absorbent material. Specifically, the present invention is directed to such a fluid-containing means for swabbing a surface further having means that is fractured or separated for the purpose of allowing the fluid to flow from the fluid source to the sponge or absorbent material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applicators consisting of a wooden or plastic tube having a bud of cotton on one or both ends, are widely used for numerous purposes, such as the topical application of substances to the human body. A demand exists for a product of this kind which serves not only as an applicator, but also as a container for substances that are to be applied to the human body. To be practical, such a device would have to have a manually frangible portion that can readily be broken, while at the same time being so constructed so as to prevent inadvertent fracture. An applicator of this nature would be useful for numerous purposes.
Prior dispensing applicators allow excess amount fluid to flow too quickly, and the fluid tends to pool on the surface. Depending upon the fluid being dispensed, such pooling can lead to patient discomfort, chemical burns, and even electrical shock if the dispensed fluid comes into contact with electrical leads attached to the patient's body.
Moreover, in prior art dispensing applicators, the dispensed fluid tends to accumulate at the rear-most portion of the absorbent member, which is closest to the fluid source, instead of preferably evenly spreading throughout the absorbent member. As the volume of the dispensed fluid gradually increases at the rear portion of the absorbent member, the fluid starts uncontrollably dripping, thus, causing substantial inconvenience to a user.
A need, therefore, exists for a dispensing applicator overcoming the above-identified drawbacks of the known related art.
A further need exists for a hand-held dispensing applicator that has a simple structure allowing the practitioner to deliver fluid to the surfaces to be treated in a controllable manner.
Another need exists for a dispensing applicator that has an easily actuatable structure requiring minimal application of manual force.
Further, a need exists for a hand-held dispensing applicator that has a structure minimizing uncontrollable distribution of fluid.